Closeted Space
by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: When Yang Xiao Long throws an end of term party Weiss's best friend drags her along. She didn't expect anything other than a bunch of twenty-somethings getting shit faced and making complete asses of themselves. She certainly didn't expect to find herself in bed with a black and red haired stranger or to have been the initiator.
1. Party Purgatory

The party could be heard all the way down the block but that was to be expected from Xiao-Long Party. The parties were infamous in the college town and were attended by students and dropouts alike.

Weiss wasn't one of those people. She had never been a party girl and the idea of becoming one seemed to much to handle. So then why was she walking toward the frat house along with her roommate Blake? It was one reason and one reason only. Blake's girlfriend was the one throwing the party. "Do I really have to come, Blake?" Weiss gripped as they turned the corner so that the house was visible.

"No. I just had to get you out of your room. You haven't left it since finals." Blake said raising her voice slightly. Weiss frowned, reluctantly following her best friend up the pathway that lead to the open door where music and voice poured out from.

Weiss followed Blake into the house which was dim lit by pulsing strobe lights and techno music blasted from speakers somewhere in the frat house. Both were giving Weiss a major headache. She followed Blake toward the kitchen where a large bowl of punch was sitting on the counter. Blake filled two red solo cups with the mystery punch handing one to Weiss as she said, "I'm gonna go find Yang. You should try and do something other than sulk. Talk to someone."

Blake turned to walk away only to when Weiss reached out grabbing her by her upper arm, "You're just going to leave me alone in this-" Weiss gesture wildly at the entire party, "This party purgatory while you go have sex with your girlfriend."

Blake looked almost offended as she retorted, "I'm not going to-" She pulled her arm from Weiss's hand, "Listen just because you can't get laid doesn't mean I can't." Then she spun around and stalked off leaving Weiss alone. She looked down into the red solo cup with the, more than likely, alcoholic beverage in it. She let out a sigh before downing the mystery liquid squeezing her eyes shut at the overly sweet taste. The buzz that Weiss almost immediately felt let her know just how strong the punch had been and she immediately regretted drinking so quickly. Weiss got a refill figuring she might as well have another cup after all Weiss was a light-weight and one more cup would probably be enough to get her a good level of drunk.

After refilling the cup she moved to the edge of the living room leaning against the wall watching the partygoers as she sipped from the cup. The beverage was much too sweet but Weiss was finding she didn't quite care. The party was in full swing and while there were plenty of good-looking men mingling about Weiss found her eyes being drawn to the women milling about. Weiss's eyes were drawn to one woman in particular. Her long red hair was pulled into a ponytail that trailed down her back. She wore a red tank top that showed off toned arms and a pair of shorts that showed off long legs. She was undoubtedly beautiful.

Weiss couldn't help the feeling of shame that formed in her chest at finding the redheaded woman beautiful and quickly took another gulp from her cup trying to wash away the feeling. Weiss crossed her arms over her chest avoiding looking at the crowd instead looking off to the side focusing on an odd looking stain on one of the cabinets. Weiss was in the middle of trying to decide what had made the stain when something blocked her view. She looked up to see a guy with blue hair and a cocky smirk plastered on his face. "Hey, beautiful." He ran his hand through his hair, "You here alone?" He reached up to stroke the side of Weiss's face who retaliated by throwing the remains of her drink in his face. "Ah, What the-" He wiped his face of the liquid from his face, "You fucking bitch!" He pulled his arm back preparing to deliver what would more than likely be a painful punch. His flew toward her face and Weiss prepared herself for the hit only for someone to grab the guy by his arm quickly twisting behind his back it causing him to let out a pained scream.

"Now Henry. I believe we've talked before about this kind of behavior, haven't we?" The voice of her savior came from behind the man, Henry, and sound undeniably female. Henry's face was twisted in pain as he let out a pained whimper and the person behind him continued, "Then you know that violence is wrong and hitting women is wronger." Weiss wanted to snort at the bad grammar the girl had used but kept it down. Henry let out another pained whimper, "Good. I'm gonna give you one chance to leave and if I ever catch you doing this again I promise you won't get off as easy. Do we have an understanding?" Henry nodded and the person holding him pushed him forward, "Then get out of my sight." Weiss watched as he clutched his arm to his chest and ran out the front door.

Weiss let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and finally turned her attention to the person who had rescued her only to feel the breath leave her at the sight before her. Her rescuer was tall and slender with toned arms and legs that came from doing so kind of sport. Her chin-length black hair was cut in an asymmetrical bob with the tips dyed red. She smiled and Weiss felt her heart leap into her chest. "Hey."

' _Oh no. I am not nearly drunk enough for this.'_ Weiss nodded swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. "Hey."

The girl smiled at her, "I'm really sorry about that. Are you okay?" Weiss closed her eyes taking a deep breath before smiling up the girl.

"I'm fine. Really." Weiss said and the girl leaned against the wall next to Weiss. "But thank you for stepping in when you did."

She turned to look at her, "Don't worry about it. I'm just doing my duty." This caused Weiss to laugh, snorting slightly.

"Your duty? So what you just go around rescuing girls from douchebags hoping they'll fall into your arms?" Weiss smirked up at her crossing her arms over her chest. The girl smiled down at her as she scratched the side of her face.

"I take it it's not working?" She chuckled rubbing the back of her neck.

Weiss just raised a brow at her skceptically, "Has it ever really worked?" The girl laughed and Weiss hated how her heart skipped a beat at the sound.

"No. Not really but you can't blame a girl for trying." She leaned against the wall and smiled, "I'm Ruby, by the way."

She held out her hand and Weiss reluctantly took it giving a tentative smile, "Weiss." They shook before returning to standing in silence watching the party take place. It was blatantly obvious that Ruby was flirting with her but Weiss couldn't bring herself to be excited about it. She glanced at her out of the side of her eye before looking down at her cup to see that it was nearly empty, "I need more booze." She glanced at Ruby her flashed her a smile pushing herself off the wall and bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"I can get you so more. I know where Yang keeps the good stuff." She trotted off through the party before Weiss could respond, leaving her alone with her near-empty cup and frowned. She watched as Ruby nearly ran into the tall red-headed girl from earlier. Clearly, she was intoxicated to some level.

Several minutes passed with Weiss just people watching before she eventually threw back the last of what was in her cup just as Ruby ran up calling out, "I'm back!" Weiss looked at her and then at the cups in her hands. "You can just throw yours on the ground. Everyone does it."

Weiss looked down at her cup before tossing it to the side and taking one of the offered cups from Ruby. She took her spot next to Weiss who went to chug the drink only to stop when Ruby spoke, "You don't want to do that. This stuff is really strong so you'll probably want to take it slow." Weiss watched as Ruby took a small sip from her cup and Weiss mimicked her taking a short sip from her cup. The liquid burned her throat on the way down letting Weiss know just how strong it was. She would probably be properly drunk in just a couple more sips. The stood in silence for a few moments longer before Ruby offered, "So do you go to school here or..." The awkwardness of the atmosphere was nearly suffocating.

Weiss took another sip from her cup before responding, "I do."

"Neat. What're you majoring in?" She took a sip as well probably trying to ignore just how awkward this situation was.

"Business. You?"

"Mechanical Engineering." Weiss had to do a double take at the girl beside her. There was no way this dolt was a mechanical engineering major.

"No way." Ruby laughed at Weiss's proclamation, her shoulders bouncing with the sound.

"I get that a lot. I guess I don't give off a smarty pants vibe." Weiss looked down at her cup before chugging the last half of the drink, "Wow, hey! What do you think your doing!?" Weiss tossed the cup to the side before turning on Ruby grabbing her by her shirt collar and pulling her into a sloppy kiss. For a moment Weiss wondered if she'd misread the situation but then Ruby wrapped her arms around her waist. They stayed like this for god knows how long until Weiss finally pulled away.

"Bedroom." She slurred and Ruby drunkenly smiled down at her.

"There are some upstairs." Ruby took Weiss by the hand and led her through the party toward a set of stairs. Weiss followed Ruby up the stairs enjoying the view and by some miracle only stumbled twice. Ruby lead them into an empty room and the moment the door was closed behind them Weiss pressed Ruby up against it her lips against the other womens. The feeling of fingers brushing along the waistline of her jeans spurred Weiss forward. She pulled away pulling her shirt off tossing it to the side causing Ruby to giggle. "Your really drunk."

"Yeah, I am." Weiss slurred back as she began pulling Ruby's shirt off. Soon both girls were completely bare and Ruby had found her way onto the bed. Weiss hesitated slightly before joining her straddling the other girl's waist and looking down at her. She swallowed before leaning down and kissing her as she trailed her hand over Ruby's toned stomach, her hands shaking all the way.

Ruby's hand found Weiss's who pulled away and Ruby spoke, "If you're having second thoughts..."

"No. I'm not." Weiss said threading her fingers through Ruby's, "I've just never done this before. I don't want to mess up." It seemed not even copious amounts of alcohol couldn't drown out her perfectionist nature.

"Don't worry about messing up too much. We're both really drunk after all." Ruby smiled up at her and untangled their hands before gently directing down between her legs. When Weiss's fingers found themselve between Ruby's folds she let out a gasp and Weiss's felt the area between her legs began to heat up at the sound. Ruby removed her hand from Weiss's grabbing a fistful of the comforter.

Weiss pressed her lips against Ruby's neck as she continued to move her fingers and Ruby rocked her hips against them.

Weiss would never have done this if she were sober but she wasn't and she planned to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

Weiss let out a groan as she turned over in bed as she began to wake up. She tried to open her eyes only to squeeze them closed as the light of the room aggravated her already throbbing headache. She threw her arm over her eyes trying to remember exactly what had occurred the night before only to find that her memories of the previous night were rather fuzzy. She remembered arriving at the party with Blake. She got a drink and then was confronted by that guy. The girl had rescued her. They talked and then she got her another drink. It was around there that it got fuzzy but Weiss had a rough idea of what happened. Hesitantly she opened her eyes letting them adjust in the shade from her arm. She slowly removed her arm and pushed herself up taking in the strange room and the fact that she was completely naked. It didn't take a genius to fill in the blanks of what had happened last night.

Weiss began massaging her temples letting out a sigh closing her eyes. After a good few minutes of just sitting in silence, she stood up finding her clothes folded up neatly on a chair. She got dressed incredibly slowly for moving to fastly hurt her head. Once she was dressed Weiss grabbed her boots and moved toward the door.

Weiss moved as quietly as possible down the hall and made her way down the stairs. She was making her way through the living room when Blake called out, "Weiss?" Weiss flinched at the sound. She had hoped to sneak out without being noticed. "What are you still doing here?"

Weiss turned to look at Blake who looked Weiss up and down taking in her appearance and seemed to come to the most obvious conclusion. Her eyes widened and she mouthed a soundless, 'Oh'. Weiss nodded her head and Blake nodded back gestured to the door.

Weiss smiled mouthing 'thank you' before moving toward the door. She opened it just enough to slip through before pulling it closed behind her. She leaned against the door in order to pull on her boots and taking a deep breath.

Weiss pushed herself off the door letting out a sigh as she began her walk of shame.


	2. What Friend are For

Weiss arrived back at her apartment and immediately headed for the bathroom. She slammed the bathroom door closed and turned the shower on high. She quickly stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the steaming hot water. The water burned her skin which was exactly what Weiss wanted. She leaned her head against the wall letting the water pelt her back squeezing her eyes shut. She wanted nothing more than to forget that last night had happened. For it to have never happened in the first place. A choked sob escaped Weiss and her shoulders shook as she slumped to the floor. She felt dirty thinking about what happened last night and she felt wrong for enjoying it. As she continued to cry she began to claw at her wrist but any damage she had hoped to do was negated by the fact that she'd cut her nails a week prior. Weiss had a nasty habit of biting her nails when she was stressed and always cut her nails when she knew she would be stressed to some degree.

Weiss was so far in her own head that she didn't notice the door to the bathroom open and only realized she wasn't alone when the water turned off and a towel was draped over her shoulders. "I think it's time we had a conversation." Blake's calm voice cut through Weiss's haze and she looked up to see her standing over her, arms crossed over her chest, "Get dressed. I'll make some tea and coffee." Weiss sniffled and nodded watched as Blake left the bathroom.

Weiss sat in the empty bathroom for a short while before reluctantly getting up and making her way to her room, tracking water through the hall.

Weiss entered her room and, after drying off her body, quickly got dressed in a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail before making her way into the kitchen where Blake was pouring coffee into a cup. Weiss took a seat at the bar taking the offered cup, mumbling a quiet, "Thanks." The teapot whistled and Blake grabbed it pouring it into her cup before leaning into the counter.

"We need to talk." She said as she blew into her cup.

"Can we not?" Weiss retorted as she absentmindedly ran her thumb over the rim of her cup.

"No." Blake deadpanned and Weiss looked up at her who simply quirked an eyebrow at her, "This isn't healthy, Weiss."

"We've had this conversation before." Weiss wasn't in the mood to have this conversation again.

"And we're gonna keep having this conversation until you get it through that thick skull of yours that being gay-"

"I'm straight!" Weiss cut off Blake much to forcefully but Blake wasn't fazed as she simply rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah. You're about as straight as a piece of wet spaghetti."

"I'm straight." Weiss said through clenched teeth and again Blake just rolled her eyes.

"Just because you're in the closet doesn't make you straight. It just means you're pretending to be something you're not but you can pretend to be a dinosaur but that doesn't make it true." Weiss felt her entire body stiffen at the implication, "I'm not telling you that you need to come out. I'm just saying that you need to accept that you are gay no matter how much you wish it weren't true. Hell, you had a one night stand with Ruby just last night."

Panic flooded Weiss and her grip tightened on her cup, "H-how do you know that?" Blake seemed to realize her mistake and let out a sigh.

"Ruby is Yang's sister. They tell each other everything and when I say everything I mean everything." Weiss felt the color drain from her face and her world tilt on its head. If Ruby told Yang then what was stopping her from telling others? Soon the whole university could know about Weiss's hidden preference for the fairer sex. Weiss felt her breathing begin to come in gasps and her chest felt like it was on fire. She pushed herself to her feet, sending the stool tumbling to the floor. Weiss clutched at her chest as she struggled to take a breath.

"Weiss?" Blake asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Weiss, you're having a panic attack." 'Is that what this is? God, it feels like someone is squeezing my heart and lungs.'

"Focus on my voice and breathing. Okay?" Weiss nodded and did her best to focus on Blake, "One, Two, Three, Four." Weiss found it somewhat easier to breathe as Blake continued to count, "Five, Six, Seven, Eight." Her breathing came even easier now as Blake continued to rub soothing circles on her back. "If you're worried about Yang or Ruby spreading rumors don't. They would never do that." Weiss stayed quiet, tears streaming down her face as she clutched at Blake's shirt. "If it would make you feel better I can talk to Yang and ask her to talk to Ruby. Tell them why you don't want them saying anything."

"No!" Weiss yelled. That's the exact opposite of what she wanted. "I mean, I'll just take your word for it." Blake let out a sigh and Weiss pulled away wiping her eyes and nose. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

"Don't worry, Weiss." Blake smiled softly, "That's what best friends are for."

Weiss smiled back, "Yeah." She pushed herself to her feet, picking up the stool. "I think I'm gonna head in for the night."

"You know its okay to be gay, right?" Blake said from where she still sat on the ground. Weiss let out a sigh.

"Yeah. I do." She wrapped her hand around her upper arm, "I'm just not ready to accept it quite yet."

Blake nodded and Weiss returned to her room. She had come to terms with her sexuality in high school but that didn't mean she had to like it or had to accept that it was a fact. Maybe someday she would but today was not that day.


	3. The Beginning of Something Great

Weiss hadn't planned on leaving her room all night but the gnawing hunger in the pit of her stomach was getting harder and harder to ignore so she was forced to reluctantly leave her room. As she walked down the hall she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and hated what she saw. Her eyes were red from crying, her hair was a mess, and she was wearing a pair of mismatched sweats.

'Thank god that only person who's going to see me like this is Blake.' Weiss thought as she entered into the main living area only to find out just how wrong she was. Weiss paused in the entryway that led into the kitchen like a deer caught in a set of headlights. There, leaning against the counter, was Yang Xiao Long. She watched as Yang continued to talk with Blake both seemingly unaware of Weiss's arrival. She took a step backward only for her foot to collide with the trash can and she let out a muffled curse.

"Hey there, Schnee." Weiss could practically hear the smirk in her voice and, when she looked up, she wasn't surprised to see her smirking at her.

Weiss stopped messaging her foot and glared up at her roommate, "What's she doing here?"

Blake opened her mouth to answer only for Yang to jump in cutting her off before she could even speak, "I invited myself over. Sorry, Princess." Weiss huffed as she pushed her way into the kitchen and toward the refrigerator. She opened the door and after rummaging through it for a short while retrieved a tub of yogurt and a spoon before heading back the way she'd come. "Hey Schnee," Weiss paused and glanced over her shoulder at the blonde who pulled something out of her jacket pocket and walked over handing it to her, "For you." Weiss looked at the envelope Yang held out with unhidden suspicion.

"What? Did you go through my mail or something?" Yang laughed at this which only agitated Weiss further.

"Nope. I'm just delivering this for Ruby." Yang shoved the envelope at Weiss a little more forceful than necessary, "Read it when you get the chance." Reluctantly Weiss took the envelope and nodded at Yang. 'Ruby, that's...' Weiss's face heated up as she quickly turned to leave.

"Weiss, Wait..." Blake's words stopped Weiss just before she had exited the kitchen, "We were gonna do a movie night. Do you wanna join?" Weiss contemplated joining them but the idea of watching some cheesy romance movie while they made out on the couch wasn't very appealing.

"I'd rather not," Weiss said and turned to exit the kitchen.

"Well, if you change your mind feel free to join us," Blake called as Weiss disappeared down the hall, heading back toward her room.

Once her door was securely closed Weiss collapsed onto her bed and opened the tub of yogurt, spooning the strawberry-banana dairy creation into her mouth while trying to ignore the letter that she had received. She had eaten about half of the tub when she finally decided that she needed to see what was written whether it ended up being bad or good. Setting the yogurt on her nightstand and gingerly opened the letter. She pulled it out and was incredibly thankful that it was bearly half a page long. It was written in nearly illegible chicken scratch that Weiss only found herself able to read because one of her professors had similar handwriting.

Hi Weiss. Ruby here.

I'm so sorry about the other night. I didn't know you were still in the closet. If had known I wouldn't have hit on you. I know you don't want people to know(Blame Yang) so I won't tell anyone. Promise. BUT, if you wanna hang out like as friends, that'd be cool. If not I understand. Just write your response below and give this back to Yang. ;p

Weiss folded up the letter up, setting it to the side and picking the yogurt and tried to focus on shoving it into her mouth trying to ignore the letter. It taunted her from the corner of her eye as she finished the carton of yogurt. She could just ignore it. She didn't have to respond. Yang had just asked her to read it and she had done so. Weiss slammed the now empty carton down on her nightstand a little too forcefully as she let out an aggravated sigh. She couldn't just not respond to Ruby when she had gone out of her way like this. It went against the years of etiquette and manner lessons that had been drilled into her head. It just wasn't proper.

She angerly snatched the letter and jumped off the bed stalking over to her desk. If she was going to do this she was going to do this the right way. The Schnee way.

Sitting down she fished out a clean sheet of paper and began searching for a pen. Eventually, she found one and turned her attention to the letter she had gotten. It would be best if she matched the tone of the letter she had received. 'Hi Ruby. Weiss Here.' She wrote only to quickly scratch it out and try again. She couldn't be too casual. She took a deep breath and began again.

'Hello Ruby.

I am thankful for your letter. Knowing that you won't tell anyone is a weight off my shoulders and as for your offer of friendship I'm not sure if I'm comfortable hanging out in person just yet but I'd be open to friendship none the less.

\- Weiss Schnee'

Weiss looked over her words once more before folding it up and slipping it into an envelope, taping it closed. Taking a deep breath she picked up the envelope and pushed herself to her feet making her way back into the living room where Yang and Blake were watching some cheesy horror movie. In a lull in the screams and music, Weiss cleared her throat causing both women to look up at her.

"Do you need something Weiss?" Blake asked, quirking an eyebrow at her and Weiss held out the envelope.

"For Ruby." Weiss pressed her lips together as Yang leaned over taking the envelope from Weiss.

"I'll make sure she gets this."

"Thank you." Weiss nodded before heading back to her room. She wasn't sure what she was feeling exactly. It wasn't exactly bad or good and she decided it didn't matter.


End file.
